Iceland's Christmas
by Aisurando-APH
Summary: <html><head></head>Iceland is alone for christmas, or is he?</html>


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christmas eve~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, thank you, bye" I sighed as I hung up the phone. I had called everyone I could think of and invited them over for Christmas, but they had already made plans. Norway had made plans with Denmark, America was with Canada even though he didn't even remember who Canada was, England refused to see me, Latvia was spending the day with the other Baltics. Even Russia was busy. I sighed again. There was one last number left to call. I flipped through the phonebook till I finally found it. I dialed it in and waited for them to pick up.

"Hey! Sealand here!" His voice crackled slightly through the head set.

"Oh hae Sealand. It's me...Iceland. I was just wondering if you would like to spend Christmas here?" I felt embaressed asking this. My gut wrenched as I waited.

"Oh Iceland. You wanted to invite your super awesome Sempai over for Christmas huh?" He giggled. I groaned and began regretting calling him.

"Yeah..." I replied forcefully down the phone. He laughed and I could imagine his cheeky expression on his face.

"Well that's awesome but to hear but I am spending Christmas with Finland and Sweden sorry" My heart sank. I was rejected...by a kid! He was my last resort, and even he was busy. My eyes swelled up with tears but I quickly blinked them back.

"Oh, well that's okay. We'll just catch up sometime after Christmas." I said trying not to show the emotions I was feeling.

"Okay. Bye Iceland" He said in his usual energetic voice.

"Bye Sealand" I replied.

"That's Sempai to you Mister" He said cheekily. I groaned again.

"Bye" I said then hung up. I put the phone in it's cradle and slumped into the couch. This Christmas was going to be a lonely one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christmas day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"beep...beep...beep..."_ My alarm went off at 8:30 and I slowly sat up. I got out of bed and dragged myself to the kitchen. I turned on the coffee maker and waited for the red light to turn off. When it did, I poured the hot coffee into my mug. The delicious smell of hot coffee bean filled the kitchen and it made my mouth water. I yawned then took a sip. The affects of it kicked in almost immediatly and I woke up. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I glanced at the empty Christmas tree. I hadn't had much money to buy decorations and presents this year so I was feeling a little guilty. This was going to be a Christmas I would want to forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finland's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finland sat down on the couch slowly and stared at the phone. Sweden walked in and placed a cup of hot cocoa on the table beside Tino. He sat down next to him and at the smaller nation trying to read his expression. Finland was wearing a frown and the expression in his eyes projected saddness.

"Wh't 's 't?" Sweden asked Finland, concerned.

"I just got off the phone with Iceland..." He replied.

"He's spending this Christmas alone..." He continued. Sweden stared at Finland for a moment before wrapping his arm around Tino.

"H'w abo't w' all p'y h'm a v's't?" Sweden answered. Finland looked up at the taller nation, his eyes gleaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Iceland's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now growing towards evening and I had decided to read as I had nothing really to do. By now I had nearly finished the book when I got up to get a glass of water. When I returned I found the front door wide open. The cold snowy breeze blustered in and I quickly closed the door in order to conceal the heat in the house. When I turned around I saw nearly every nation I knew. Some in Santa hats.

"Merry Christmas Iceland!" They all yelled. I was so suprised that I nearly fainted. Luckily I never got the chance bacause Denmark, France and Russia all hugged me at once. I was speechless. Everyone's faces seemed to gleem with joy. It was automatic. My lips curved upwards into a huge smile. Suddenly the door opened again and Prussia strolled in.

"The party just started now that I'm here" He loudly anounced. I chuckled and was finally able to pull myself from Denmark, France and Russia's tight hugs. Mr. Puffin flew out and placed the star on the top of the tree and everybody cheered. Norway walked over to me.

"Isn't that the star from your first Christmas?" He quietly asked me.

"You bet!" I replied enthusiastically. This was a Christmas to remember.


End file.
